legend_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Legend of Minecraft
Legend of Minecraft is a Action/Adventure that is created by Dan Schneider and Jenji Kohan on Cartoonnetwork and Nick in January 2013. It was produced by Vic Kaplan and distributed by 20th Television. New Episode come out every Saturday at 4:00PM EST (1:00PM Pacific Standard Time) part of MTV Nation. Three main character that are hero to defeat Herobrine are Steve, Jason and Ben that can save the world. It is a alternatival of the game of Minecrafthttp://www.minecraft.nethttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minecraft that created by Marcus Perrson from Sweden. Its Rated: TV G VS due to suggestion content and violence that contain inapproit sence to little kids. Storyline Legend of Minecraft is a conflict with Herobrine that is destroying the world by himself and the minecraft mobs. In episode one it takes place in Weevil 1620 mostly part of "An Egg guild to Minecraft 1-7". Episode when Jason is free before Steve starts finding the Anderson kids. Most of Episode 4 take place in Boston Episode 5 starts off the adventure that they faced off the legend that one of the Villager gave Ben the book. Legend of Minecraft mostly take place in State of Minecraft. "Who can save the world" that Notch gave us a clue to the heros to Steve, Jason and Ben. Villager #9 and Villager #4 Reporting live from Villager News headquarter in Nortés Hills. Cube City, MC is the Capital city in Minecraft. Minecraft lies on Northern part of Mainehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maine and it is very hot and humid. Mt. Minecon is the highest point. Cast Main Character * Scott Stoked as Steve * Jason Sargeant as Jason * Peyton Meyer as Ben * Julia Pereze as Kristine * Peyton List as Julia * Raymond Erwin as Bob * Becky G as Malockai * Adem Rodriguez as Palou Suboarding Character * Peir Carey as Ms York * Dan Lloyd as Villager * Anderson Verjao as Symir * Olivia Holt as Danta * Scott Cawthorn as Father Centro * Cameron Boyce as Kolen * Markplier as Antonio * Aa Silverio http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3rRlW-U98mYl0e_qmccSWw as Bennet * Damon Arize as himself Guest Star * Meek Mill as Bruno * Kaasim Rickard as Lorenzo * Yazz The Greatest as Ballistic * Ben Savage as Fredbear * Stoya as Sara * Kayden Kross as Jemi Season # Season 1 # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Season 6 Minecraft Map Main Artical:Legend of Minecraft Map The Legend of Minecraft Map was built by Superawesome Gaming11 aka AA without any help. It took him all that time to build it for the show. The map can tell about when and where did it happened. You can play on the map like "Hunger Games, Hide and Seek, Sports, GTA, Call of Duty, Hardcore Mode, Explore, Adventure mode, Super Fighter, MLG, and Zombie," that available for you and your friend to used. It the most populated map in the world. Other Stuff Legend of Minecraft Comic Books can related to the evidence on TV due to the it take most from the TV. The comic books only cost $1.25 USD (1.1013£) in bookstores, scholastic book fair, Cartoonnetwork and Nick and online to order your Legend of Minecraft Comic Book. It give out links about the website about Legend of Minecraft and tell information about how the legend has started in the first place and the history of minecraft. Shorts Legend of Minecraft have some shorter show about the legend. Villager TV, Villager News, An Egg's Guild to Minecraft, and Minecraft Shorts are the only short show that linked to the Legend of Minecraft. Legend of Minecraft Book The Legend of Minecraft has all the event of the legend on that book that can't tell a lie. It tell you from your tutour Villager #67 to tell what the story starts. The book only allowed to do 5 season per book only. Reference